Memento mori
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Někdo se na smrtelné posteli zpovídá z největšího hříchu svého života. Jak tuto zpověď přijme jeden starý kněz? Upozornění: slash


**Memento mori**

Právě odbíjelo poledne, když ho k tomu muži zavolali.  
Ležel v nemocniční posteli, ve tváři byl bledší než bílé povlečení, oči měl zavřené. Zatínal zuby a jeho tělo sebou trhlo pokaždé, když ho roztřásla další vlna bolesti. Všiml si, že jeho šednoucí vlasy jsou zcuchané a obličej se leskne potem. Jeho rysy mu byly známé.  
Šokovaně zalapal po dechu a oči se mu rozšířily hrůzou, když si uvědomil, kdo to je. To přece nemohla být pravda… Nemohl to být on, nemohl tady před ním ležet a umírat, nemohl…  
Ale byl to on.  
Kněz se s vyděšeným výrazem obrátil na zřízence, který ho přivedl, na rtech němou otázku. Mladík zavrtěl hlavou. Není naděje, říkala jeho tvář. Pak odešel, zanechávaje je samotné.  
Sklopil hlavu a zamumlal tichou modlitbu, načež přešel místnost a s hlubokým výdechem se posadil vedle lůžka. Židle zavrzala.  
„Otče?" zeptal se muž zastřeným hlasem. „Jste to vy, otče?" Otočil hlavu jeho směrem a jeho oči byly modré, zchvácené horečkou a nepřítomné, muž je upíral někam za něj. Nejspíše ho ani neviděl, napadlo ho. Co vůbec teď, na samém prahu smrti, vidí? Mohl by snad spatřit něco z toho, co ho tam na druhé straně čeká?  
Bože, dej mi sílu…  
„Ano, synu," oslovil ho měkce a přisunul se k němu blíž, aby ho mohl chytit za ruku. Dlaň umírajícího byla tak studená v jeho rukou… „Řekli mi, že sis mě dal zavolat. Že se chceš nechat vyzpovídat, než… než odejdeš do Domu Páně."  
Muž se usmál. „Ano…" vydechl unaveně. Jeho úsměv se zdál obrácený dovnitř, jako by byl ponořený někde sám v sobě a nemohl najít cestu ven. „Máte stejný hlas jako on…"  
„Kdo, mé dítě?" zeptal se kněz zmateně. Byl natolik soustředěný na mužův obličej, že si téměř nepovšiml, jak se mu do hřbetu ruky zarývají jeho nehty, když ho zaplavil nový nápor bolesti.  
„Miloval jsem, otče," oznámil mu muž.  
Poposedl si na židli, najednou mu bylo horko, i když měl na sobě jen černou sutanu. Tolik mu to prosté konstatování připomínalo… Až příliš moc. Jitřilo rány, které se nikdy doopravdy nezhojily. Stiskl jeho dlaň ve svých rukou a okamžitě ocítil, že je jeho sevření slabě opětováno.  
„Miloval jsem, jen jedinkrát ve svém životě. On byl… kněz, otče, byl kněz jako vy. Camerlegno. Papežův komoří. Měl zelené oči…" Mužův hlas se zachvěl a zlomil. Jeho oči vyhledaly tvář jeho zpovědníka, přestože byly natolik rozostřené, že ho nemohl vidět. Jeho výraz svědčil o tom, že prožívá hlubokou bolest. Jeho duše se lámala. „Bylo to tak zlé, otče? Milovat kněze? Je to hřích?"  
„Ne, můj synu," ujistil ho laskavě. „Milovat není zlé. Pokud je tvá láska čistá, nemůže to být hřích. Dokonce i když miluješ kněze."  
„Miloval jste někdy?"  
„Ano," přiznal. „Koneckonců, i my jsme jen lidé."  
„Je možné, aby člověk miloval někoho, koho sotva zná?"  
Kněz se smutně usmál. „Myslím si, že síla lásky nezávisí na čase. Kdyby ano, nebyla by to skutečná láska."  
„Strávil jsem s ním jediný den," svěřil se mu muž. Ležel na zádech, tělo měl napjaté, oči se skryly za víčka, řasy se chvěly. Jeho dlaň stále spočívala v rukou kněze. „Byl tím nejstatečnějším člověkem, jakého… jsem kdy poznal." Teď mluvil téměř horečně. „Jenže když se to všechno stalo… Opustil Vatikán. Nevím, kam odešel, nikdy už jsem ho neviděl. Ale zdálo se mi o něm každou noc, pořád jsem před sebou viděl ty zelené oči plné něčeho, co nedokázal říct." Muž se odmlčel, a pak pokračoval, mnohem pomaleji a tišším hlasem, jako by ho to stálo všechny síly. „Miloval jsem camerlegna, otče," zopakoval. „Může Bůh i přesto milovat mě?"  
„Náš pán miluje všechny, kdo v něj věří a všechny je přivítá ve svém království," sdělil mu kněz.  
„Pak je to v pořádku," zamumlal muž zasněně. „V Boha jsem uvěřil ve chvíli, kdy jsem poprvé spatřil otce Carla."  
Znovu stiskl víčka a jeho tělo se uvolnilo, když vydechl. Naposledy.  
Jeho ruka v sevření kněze ochabla.  
„Bůh s tebou, Roberte Langdone," zašeptal kněz a jeho zelené oči se zatřpytily slzami, když se sklonil a políbil ho na chladnoucí čelo. „I já tě miloval."


End file.
